Tren Krom Peninsula
The Tren Krom Peninsula was a small peninsula in the Matoran Universe that jutted off of the Northern Continent. History Early history Like the other islands in the Matoran Universe, the Tren Krom Peninsula was created by the Great Beings. It later became the place of residence to a local Matoran settlement and was home to a De-Matoran colony. Little is known about its general history or inhabitants. Makuta Gorast Following the Matoran Civil War in Metru Nui and its catastrophic consequences across the Matoran Universe, Makuta Miserix appointed a Makuta on every island in the Matoran Universe. Thus, Makuta Gorast was appointed as The Tren Krom Peninsula's Makuta. However, Gorast soon lost interest in the Matoran inhabitants and began to claim herself as the 'Ruler' of the Peninsula, resulting in the dethroning of Turaga Vilnius. A Le-Matoran named Nidhiki later left the Tren Krom Peninsula for Metru Nui after being transformed into a Toa. He later became a Toa Mangai. Vultraz Most of the Matoran inhabitants of the island remained peaceful following Gorast's control of the island. However, five years ago, a Ta-Matoran named Vultraz began to rebel and was known to have killed a Ko-Matoran Scholar and stole years worth of his research. He then used this information to help him in stealing a Lava-Gem; which resulted in the deaths of an entire village of Matoran as it required the Ta-Matoran to use a series of explosions in the side of an active volcano. He was later confronted by a Ko-Matoran named Mazeka; who had been a student of the Scholar who he had killed. The two rivals soon confronted each other and battled on a cliff-top. This resulted in Mazeka defeating Vultraz and kicking the Matoran off the edge of the cliff and towards several jagged rocks. Scroll of Preparation Recently, Toa Nuva Onua and Pohatu traveled to the Tren Krom Peninsula for the Heart of the Visorak, which the Matoran had taken possession of and placed in suspension in mid-air, so it did not touch the ground and attract Visorak. Makuta Gartheon After Teridax created a false, less powerful Kanohi Ignika, he sent Makuta Gartheon to experiment with it and learn to use its power. He did so by testing its capabilities on the Matoran of the South Koro villages; killing most, mutating some, while only a handful stayed in their Koro and small groups fled to caves along the shore. The Matoran who remained in the Koro created a resistance team and began to fight back. A Le-Matoran, Kiri was killed, while Vakal was transformed into a hideous werebeast and sicced on his friends. After weeks of fighting, Toa Ihu arrived on the island and aided the Matoran Resistance in their day-to-day battles. Eventually, he confronted Gartheon and the two did battle in a quarry. The power of the Ignika was great, so Ihu was forced to use an Ice Nova Blast to flatten the quarry and destroy the Ignika. Gartheon was presumably killed in the blast. Since Gartheon's defeat, the remaining South Koro Matoran have been rebuilding their villages and searching for survivors. The Matoran in the shoreline caves have resurfaced. Many Matoran who were mutated by the false Ignika's power were restored after the mask's destruction. Location The Tren Krom Peninsula was located towards the South East of the Northern Continent. It was also directly west of Stelt. Inhabiting Members Turaga *Vilnius Matoran Matoran, on the Tren Krom Peninsula, were the indiginous species of the island. *Mazeka *Vultraz (Formerly) *Nidhiki (Now a Toa; Deceased) *Goll (Formerly; Deceased) *Thode (Formerly; Transformed into a Toa) *Kualus (Formerly; Transformed into a Toa) *Gorta (Formerly; Transformed into a Toa) *Tayluu (Formerly; Transformed into a Toa) *A number of De-Matoran inhabiting De-Koro **Krakua (Now a Toa) **Maori (Formerly, emigrated, now a Toa) *Bolo *Roughly a dozen Matoran whom Turaga Vilnius exiled to Karzahni. *A Matoran Scholar who was Mazeka's Teacher and who Vultraz killed. (Deceased) *A village of Matoran that was wiped out when Vultraz caused an explosion in the side of an active volcano (Deceased) Category:Locations